


Meurtriers (par Starck29)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthright Route, Eventual Romance, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: La vie de Beruka avait toujours était faite de deux choses : sa loyauté envers la famille royale de Nohr et les meurtres qu'elle avait commis.
Relationships: Belka | Beruka/Saizo
Series: Mille petites déclarations [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Kudos: 1





	Meurtriers (par Starck29)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> Nouveau jour, nouveau texte ! On retrouve pour la troisième Starck29 avec un fandom différent : Fire Emblem !

Leur vie avait prit un tournant très différent après la guerre. Ils étaient deux âmes solitaires, meurtries par le destin et ce qu'ils étaient : des assassins. Tout les deux. C'était peut-être cela qui les avait rapprochés.

Après la défaite de Nohr, la princesse Camilla avait disparue. La mort de sa petite soeur l'avait profondément affectée. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue, et personne ne le saurait probablement jamais à moins qu'elle ne décide de réapparaître. Et cela, son entourage en doutait très fortement. Elle les avait laissées toutes les deux derrière elle, oui, c'était la plus stricte vérité. Elle avait quitté le château elle aussi, mais sans Selena. Sa camarade, la princesse et elles avaient toujours été une équipe, et cette équipe était morte. C'était triste, mais cela était la plus stricte vérité malheureusement.

Elle l'avait retrouvée alors qu'il était en mission pour le roi Ryoma. À croire que leur destin commun serait toujours lié à leur rôle. Le ninja l'introduit à la cour de hoshidienne, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Mais lui non plus ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Et, ils étaient mariés désormais. Elle était entrée au service de Corrin, remplaçant ainsi Kaze qui était mort durant la campagne hoshidienne dans les terres de Nohr. Au final, sa vie avait été un long fleuve tranquille, un fleuve rouge sang.


End file.
